<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaming through generations by kushamisaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096401">Gaming through generations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kushamisaru/pseuds/kushamisaru'>kushamisaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What Remains of Edith Finch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lewis lives Au, dw about it, i wrote this for me but you can read it if you want, just know he's okay and a cool uncle, no we're not gonna ask how</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kushamisaru/pseuds/kushamisaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis goes from having an audience to a player two. Again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gaming through generations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, this is the first level. You got this, chotu.”</p><p> </p><p>With as much confidence as a 5 year old could muster -actually, probably less, but still quite a bit by his standards- Christopher picked up the controller.</p><p> </p><p>It was subtle, at first. Lewis wasn’t exactly known for… paying attention to his surroundings, so it wasn’t surprising that his audience went unnoticed for a few weeks at least. It didn’t hurt that Christopher wasn’t exactly a loud child either. He had a reverence to him, almost as if he’d been the one to live through the tragedies that had struck the rest of the family. Lewis supposed he had in a way, through the stories his mother had told him, but it wasn’t like anyone had died during Christopher’s lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>Yet.</p><p> </p><p>In any event, Lewis was far more detached from the whole affair. But he’d seen the way Edith lit up when she told her son the stories, and let her be. She had her ways of coping, and he his. His currently involved games from his childhood.</p><p> </p><p>There’d been an incident once, where a younger Christopher had been absolutely inconsolable, And while Lewis held and tried to cheer him up, it wasn’t until the toddler’s gaze fell on the handheld he’d abandoned to comfort him that the tears stopped. Lewis hadn’t thought much of it at the time; the world he’d been was dreamlike, somehow dark and vibrant, it was easy to see how that could catch a baby's attention. He simply used it to his advantage, sitting him upright trying (and failing) to play for him. With him, in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t think much of it. But maybe that’s where it began.</p><p> </p><p>“You can sit down, you know.” He told an older Christopher once he noticed him practically standing in the doorway. And so he did, sitting next to him, watching, fascinated.</p><p> </p><p>At first he didn’t say much. Just making little noises of surprise and disappointment. But a few days into this, Lewis finally picked up on the thing he maybe could have picked up on years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna give it a try?”</p><p> </p><p>Christopher looked dumbfounded, as if he’d never known that was an option. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s easy! Look-” he held the controller closer to the younger boy as he began pushing buttons. “This is to jump, this is to attack, but only if you have certain power ups, and these are to move.”</p><p> </p><p>And thus there they were, at the start. Lewis had told the younger boy he could practice a bit right at the beginning to test the moves, but he was timed so he couldn’t take too long.</p><p> </p><p>Once satisfied, Christopher began to move forward-</p><p> </p><p>And jumped right into a pit. To his character’s death.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that’s okay. You still got a few lives left.”</p><p> </p><p>Christopher gave his uncle a puzzled look. “Wait, was that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah?” Lewis gave him a matching bewildered look back.</p><p> </p><p>“But you do that all the time. I thought that was what you were supposed to do.”</p><p> </p><p>The confusion immediately wiped from Lewis’ face, turning stone with an emotion Christopher couldn’t quite place but could feel bubbling underneath. “No, no,” he sighed, “You’re supposed to move from one end of the level to the other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Fearing that perhaps the rest of his instructions could be equally unclear, Lewis spent a few more minutes explaining and demonstrating other game mechanics. For a first level, there was actually a decent amount to digest, and it made him appreciate it in a way he hadn’t really before.</p><p> </p><p>Christopher made through the first level. And the second. And the third. And was partway through the 4th when-</p><p> </p><p>“Now this brings back memories.”</p><p> </p><p>The two boys turned to the voice, the lady of the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I bet! You were about his age when I started teaching you, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Christopher’s eyes lit up. “Mom played video games too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Taught her everything she knows.”</p><p> </p><p>Edith couldn’t stop the small snort that escaped her at that, and Lewis gave her a “serious” scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Nothing at all. That’s… true, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna watch me play?” Christopher asked, unaware of the warm but real bickering the siblings were doing.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? Sure. But not for much longer, it’s almost your bedtime.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris looked a little disappointed, but resigned to this. Luckily for him, the trio got far too immersed in playing to pay much attention to the clock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaa Normally I wouldn't share something like this but this fandom desperately needs more fics so. Be the change you want to see in the world ig. Hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>